Déjate Llevar
by Lenayuri
Summary: "Sabes Johny, no sé por qué sigues luchando; sinceramente se está volviendo algo tan aburrido." esa llamada marcó el destino de John y sin pensarlo, se dejó llevar.


-**Título**: Déjate Llevar

-**Autora**: Lenayuri

-**Rating**: M

-**Advertencia**: Angst. **Muerte de un Personaje** (¡Así lo pidió Lilith!, no me linchen a mi). Drama.

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 673 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-**Notas**: _¡Llegué a las 100 publicaciones!_ Y este **drabble** va dedicado a **Lilith**. Este es otro de los drabbles como festejo de mis 100 publicaciones. :D

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Déjate Llevar**

Tic-tac, tic-tac.

¿Cuántas veces habías escuchado sólo ese sonido?

Tic-tac, tic-tac.

El sonido te vuelve loco pero a la vez te tranquiliza.

Tic-tac, tic-tac.

Ese sonido te muestra, de una forma desesperante y burlona, que el tiempo sigue avanzando, sigue su curso; aún si tú quieres que no pase. El tiempo es un ente indomable, hace lo que quiere y aún si ha sucedido alguna desgracia en tu vida… a él no le interesa, él sigue con su trabajo. Avanzando.

Sabes que está mal, sabes que no debes hacerle caso a esa voz en tu cabeza que te dice que acabes pronto con tu sufrimiento y te reúnas con él, para poder volver a verlo.

Has luchado cada batalla que esa voz ha comenzado y, lamentablemente, cada una la has perdido.

Ya no comes como deberías, ya no sales, ya no hay risas ni luz en tu vida, pero ¿para qué? Si la mayor luz se había extinguido por completo. No tenías nada más que te atara en ese mundo.

Tu celular vibró y la leyenda de "llamada entrante" apareció en la pantalla; y por un solo instante, un minúsculo instante, pensaste que podía ser él y contestaste.

Gran error.

-_Hola, Johny boy_.- ese… ese maldito seguía vivo, pero ¡cómo! –_Oh, yo sé que te dejo sin habla, mascota, pero sabes, esta llamada no es para preguntarte cómo estás porque lo sé muy bien, querido._

Aún si no querías escucharlo, aún si sabías que él era el culpable de su muerte, aún así… su voz te lo recordaba a él también, te hacía recordar sus aventuras, los peligros.

-_Sabes, Johny, no sé por qué sigues luchando; sinceramente se está volviendo algo tan aburrido. Pero no te preocupes, volveré a llamarte._- la llamada se cortó y no podías siquiera pensar en algo lógico de todo aquello.

Moriarty, el mismo Moriarty que estaba _muerto_ te había llamado; y pese a toda la cordura que aún te quedaba, sus palabras retumbaban en tu cabeza.

_¿Por qué sigues luchando?_

Eso… ni siquiera lo sabías.

Las llamadas siguieron llegando y seguías atendiéndolas, sólo escuchándolo, nunca hablando. James se había vuelto un catalizador de la pena y del dolor con sus palabras cargadas de sarcasmo y acciones suicidas.

Esas acciones que muchas veces habías decidido llegar a completar y no habías tenido, efectivamente, el valor.

Otra llamada entró y contestaste. Era él.

-_Hola Johny boy ¿me extrañaste? Yo se que sí._- esperó un poco antes de proseguir –_sabes, hoy quiero proponerte algo, cariño. No sé por qué insistes en seguir aquí ¡todo es tan aburrido!_- su tono estaba cargado de drama y sabías que estaba exagerando las cosas –_te propongo algo; vamos a terminar con tu sufrimiento ¿de acuerdo? Así podrás reunirte con él._- James te estaba dando una oportunidad de elegir, sabías que no te estaba obligando a nada, pero para ese momento, ya nada importaba; y si él te estaba proporcionando la salida más sencilla, ¿por qué no tomarla? _–vamos, Johny, ¿aceptas?_

-_Acepto_.- dices por primera vez en lo que llevan de esas llamadas. Estabas decidido. Pronto estarías con Sherlock.

-_Perfecto, mascota. Bien, veamos… escucha atentamente._- Moriarty te dio indicaciones, claras y concisas para efectuar aquel acto.

Se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche.

Preparaste todo para la ocasión, todo debía estar listo y debías estar seguro de que nada ni nadie los interrumpiría. Cuando todo estuvo listo, esperaste.

A las dos de la madrugada, una llamada entró en tu celular. Era James.

-_Hazlo, mascota. Vamos, déjate llevar y pronto estarán juntos._- atendiste sus indicaciones, tal y como habían planeado más temprano.

_Su_ bufanda estaba lista para sostener tu cuerpo.

El _banquillo_ preparado.

Tu mente se sentía libre. Por fin podrían reunirse.

-_Vamos, John. Elige saltar, después de todo, él lo hizo también._- su voz era tranquilizadora, era como un sedante que dormía tus sentidos.

Y te dejaste llevar.

Saltaste del banquillo.

Soltaste el celular.

La risa de Moriarty era la música que tenías de fondo en aquel acto.

La vida abandonaba tu cuerpo.

Y después… oscuridad.

* * *

**Notas**

Demasiado cruel... ¡mi cerebro pide fluff! ¡**Lilith**! ¡Me hiciste matarlo! DX

Bien... Moriarty me lo imagino como esa vocecita que está jode y jode a John para que haga las cosas que no quiere hacer y en el estado en el que está pues, estaba vulnerable. Y bueno, esto quedó así, no haré continuación.

Lilith pidió muerte, muerte tuvo. Y me dolió matar a John T_T

Sé que al leer en la descripción **"muerte de un personaje"** la mayoría dio media vuelta y no leerá esto, pero para los que sí leyeron, **gracias**. Y pues, sigo con los festejos de mis 100 fanfics en ffnet :D

Me falta uno, pero ese será fluff (medio porno, pero fluff).

**¿Un review?**


End file.
